1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to a test handler for connecting packaged chips to be tested to a tester and classifying packaged chips tested by the tester by grades based on the test result.
2. Background
A test handler may perform electrical tests on packaged chips at a conclusion of a packaging process.
The test handler is an apparatus for connecting packaged chips to be tested to a particular tester for testing the packaged chips and classifying the packaged chips tested by the tester by grades based on the test result.
The test handler may perform a loading process, an unloading process, and a testing process by use of a test tray including a plurality of containing units that contain the packaged chips.
In the loading process, packaged chips to be tested may be picked up from a user tray containing the packaged chips and may be contained into the test tray. The loading process may be performed by a picker system having nozzles that can suck and attach (or fix) to the packaged chips.
In the unloading process, tested packaged chips may be separated from the test tray and the separated packaged chips may be contained in user trays located at different positions based on the test result. The unloading process may be performed by the picker system.
In the testing process, the packaged chips contained in the test tray may be connected to a tester. The tester may include a hi-fix board to which the packaged chips to be tested are connected. The tester may test the packaged chips to determine electrical characteristics of the packaged chips connected to the hi-fix board.